


路远莫致之

by ruofuyunlai



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruofuyunlai/pseuds/ruofuyunlai
Summary: #ooc慎入#小甜饼里可能会掺刀不保证he#偏现实像私设漫天尽量拖回正轨大家有bug就当笑话看吧呜呜呜#小透明处女作文笔差劲不知道是什么梗乱写一通时间线可能有一点点混乱对不起#请不要上升真人！！!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> #ooc慎入  
> #小甜饼里可能会掺刀不保证he  
> #偏现实像私设漫天尽量拖回正轨大家有bug就当笑话看吧呜呜呜  
> #小透明处女作文笔差劲不知道是什么梗乱写一通时间线可能有一点点混乱对不起  
> #请不要上升真人！！!

  金博洋最近总是做梦。  
         梦里他和一个人总是并肩走着，十分安静，只剩下脚步声。他们的手时不时碰到一起，带着些许暖暖的温度。然后那人会偷偷地抓住他的手指，他惊讶地抬头看去，突然抿唇笑起来，露出两颗小虎牙，然后轻轻反握回去。  
        有时他们会穿行在人群中间，听见熟悉的声音他会吓得悄悄松开手，确认不是后又对视着笑成眯眯眼，再十指相扣。  
        又有时，在碰到熟人时他会躲到他的身后拼命掩耳盗铃然后灰溜溜伸出他的头。  
        但最后依然会终结于他一个人在冰场上滑行。  
本来只是一个梦而已。  
        但这个梦持续了太久。  
        他醒后永远不会记得他的脸，也忘记了他的声音。  
        东北大老爷们，想那么多干什么！他想着，愤愤地往嘴里塞了一口薯片，鼓鼓囊囊的，像一只小仓鼠。  
         
         江哥最近也很苦恼，他觉得他的小甜甜不再属于他了(虽然天儿的后宫一直很庞大他一直要和老王他们疯狂争宠(x。之前天天去韩国冰演的时候还给他发了几段视频，什么和小周玩的幼稚园小游戏啊，和韩国金小哥的社会摇啊，和米沙学着那什么肾宝片的广告跳“他好，我也好”啊，他一面觉得天宝真是宇宙无敌可爱，一面又有点担心自家大白菜被拱了。  
        但是最近天天好几天没给他发消息了。  
        绝对有情况。

        有情况的金博洋最近一直在中央大街瞎逛。休赛季初的空闲容易让人胡思乱想，他需要给自己找点事情做来掩盖，梦中之人给人的感觉太熟悉。  
        当然很快这些就被更多的外来的压力盖过了。

        金博洋启程飞往加拿大。  
        那是对于他特别的存在——他陪伴一个赛季甚至更长的节目的孕育地以及……羽生结弦打磨为王者的地方。  
        羽生于他而言，是什么角色呢？  
        是幼时追逐的偶像，是如今场上的目标与对手，是场下和他嬉笑打闹的伙伴。但这样的形容，似乎又能各自套到好多人上。  
        他是特殊的吧。  
        若说他们不熟，人前人后的种种亲密实在掩盖不了，若说他们太熟，他们的交集也只限于各大赛场。这些平时不浮现的在金博洋靠着椅背发呆时丝丝缠绕上来。  
        “语言障碍害死人……”这是他睡着前最后的想法。

        羽生结弦也不清楚自己怎么就上了飞往多伦多的飞机，似乎有什么驱使他去做一样。前脚他还在人群包围与欢呼中游行、冰演，后脚他就买了机票整好行李包裹得严严实实独自在这里了，去多伦多的事连bo叔也没有告知。向来冷静而规划清晰的冰上王者很少有这样冲动的时候。  
        “boyang......”  
        “是了，博洋快启程去编舞了，或许可以去多伦多等等我的八重齿男孩”，他迅速在心中找定了此行的理由，“就……给他一个惊喜好了”。  
          
        于是在金博洋下飞机后，成功看到把自己包成只剩笑得眯成缝的双眼的某连霸奥运冠军站在面前向他招手，用异常标准的中文:  
        “天天，好巧”。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #ooc慎入  
> #小甜饼里可能会掺刀不保证he  
> #偏现实像私设漫天尽量拖回正轨大家有bug就当笑话看吧呜呜呜  
> #小透明处女作文笔差劲不知道是什么梗乱写一通时间线可能有一点点混乱对不起  
> #请不要上升真人！！!

金博洋看见羽生结弦的时候是懵逼的。  
        搁谁看见你偶像在异乡突然出现在你面前朝你笑的时候都会大脑一片空白吧——即使你已经努力追赶到和他能站在同一领奖台能和他打闹的高度。  
        金博洋在和羽生结弦交流上总是格外腼腆拘谨的一方除非羽生非把他往他怀里拉，嗯这个往怀里拉指各种意思。  
        于是他在大脑还没反应过来的时候就把脸缩进了衣领，并且躲到了天妈的后面，与此同时重重地拧了自己一把:“哎呀妈呀！”  
        竟然是真的……  
        “天天~”羽生结弦又开口了，带着一点闷闷的声音。  
        金博洋终于反应过来，左手行李右手拖住羽生的手腕飞速跑出机场钻进来接的车里，原先一般的英语口语都因焦急而流畅了起来“what if they see you?”难得看到金博洋比记者会还严肃的脸，羽生结弦拖长了声音“get it——”然后坏心眼地戳了戳金博洋的腰。  
        于是收获了一个身体一颤狂奔回去号称接天妈和许付教练的金博洋。  
        “还是和第一次见面时一样害羞呢”

        羽生结弦第一次见到金博洋时他还是青年组，个子才到他肩头，留着最最普通的男孩头。赛后一路朝他小跑过来，中间还磕绊了几下，小小绊下之后左顾右盼地蹦几下假装什么都没有发生，这位青年组的佼佼者到他面前反而扭捏了起来，奶声奶气小声“can……can I take a photo with you？yuzu I like you so much ”比比划划的，还在空中画了个巨大的圈来表达自己的喜爱。  
        于是他和金博洋拍了第一张合照。  
        当年小小的少年现在和他一般高了。  
        抽芽生长，就像他在用官推窥屏时看见的樱花妹的评价，像植物根茎般细嫩美好呢～  
        有些粉丝特意圈出其他合照中羽生放在天天腰上的手，有意或无意，殊不知少年身边的一切都美好得想多停留一会儿，就像他的4lz一样美丽。

        两人有一搭没一搭聊着天，耳机和游戏少年即使语言不太通也能通过简单的英语和比划还有身边带来的各类耳机分享有说不完的话，以至于粉丝总说他们俩是靠脑电波交流的。直到一行人来到lori的冰场，金博洋才陡然意识到羽生结弦竟然也跟着他们来到了这里。  
        第一天只需要和lori碰个面，之后有一天的休整时间。  
        金博洋指指自己，又指了指羽生，羽生结弦像是读懂了他接下来的意思一样回答“I can be here for a few days.”金博洋的眼睛亮起来，两个人站在原地，对视着，微笑。  
          
        在这片冰场之外，谁也没有发现羽生结弦会在这里短暂驻留几天。  
        谁也没有发现有什么隐藏在地底的在这短暂的时间内疯狂酝酿。  
        他们出于什么初衷与态度得以在这里相遇似乎也不重要了。你瞧这世间的情与爱，只需小小的契机引燃，便可成燎原之势。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #ooc慎入  
> #小甜饼里可能会掺刀不保证he  
> #偏现实像私设漫天尽量拖回正轨大家有bug就当笑话看吧呜呜呜  
> #小透明处女作文笔差劲不知道是什么梗乱写一通时间线可能有一点点混乱对不起  
> #请不要上升真人！！!上升真人40度没空调零下20度没暖气！！

第二天两人都醒的很早，不知是时差没调过来还是什么别的原因。金博洋拉开房间的床帘，天色还是朦朦胧胧的，几颗星星还固执地一闪一闪，晨雾把很多色彩都抹得淡了，太阳正在升起。  
        他似乎见过这样的清晨。  
        是在平昌吧。  
          
        结束了。  
        表演滑萌混过关完小蜘蛛后金博洋的第一个念头。  
        第一次奥运会，距离领奖台一步之遥，总归还是意难平的。  
        他想到陪伴了他所有比赛的教练与母亲，想到了赛季初的伤病，想到了他奥运前拿到的第一块A级赛金牌，想到了离开greenhouse前羽生给他的拥抱，还有从前拍的纪录片里“你能成为一个特别优秀的男子单人滑选手吗？”  
        好像又想哭了。  
        好在咱们天总调节情绪总是特别快，有什么过不去的呢当下和未来才是最重要的，哈尔滨金慕白气势磅礴表演完转个身就变成小甜心，别提小蜘蛛这种把满世界撩得嗷嗷叫的节目了。  
        还是有过不去的事情的。  
        当晚他盯着微信上好友申请里的“I'm yuzuru.”如是想着。  
        “you have wechat.I don't have wechat.”  
        这句话开始在他脑子里开始循环播放。  
        应该是真的吧……金博洋思考良久之后颤颤巍巍点下了接受键。  
        然后他迅速躺下，唰得用被子盖住了自己的头。  
        翻来覆去烙煎饼了一晚上，天总眨巴了几下他带着黑眼圈的眼睛，突然决定去看一看平昌的日出。把自已裹成粽子之后出门 ，海边的吹过来的冷风让他一个激灵，也看见了沙滩上另一个人影。  
        即使天色仍然昏暗，裹在羽绒服里的身形影影绰绰，金博洋一眼认了出来，羽生结弦。  
        他突然不想打扰这一切。  
        在打闹时骤然减小的距离感在这时候突然萌生了。  
        太阳从海平面的另一端缓缓升起，将天空染黄、染红，窜出一缕缕霞光，直至完全出现在海面上。沙滩两边的两抹人影，静静悄悄地在浪花拍打下，迎接新的一天。

        羽生结弦见过很多次多伦多的日出，可没有一次的心绪波动如此强烈，约莫是因为博洋也在吧。他想起他和博洋第一次一起看的日出，在平昌的海滩上。  
        他一直都知道他也在。  
        下完微信问米沙要博洋的微信点击添加的操作一气呵成之后，羽生结弦按住自己的心脏，突然有些紧张。不仅是为了博洋通过验证与否，也许还是为了隐隐约约跃出的隐秘的小心思。  
        不想只与博洋在赛场上打闹了。  
        想靠近他。  
        想了解他更多。  
        那就去海边许个愿吧，听说在看着太阳升起的时候，你心中所想皆会顺意。  
        博洋的到来出乎他的意料，听米沙说，博洋是特别能睡的人。gala彩排的时候羽生结弦就发现了，天天整个人都是懵懵的，后半段才提起点精神。他偷偷留意着身后的动静，博洋停下了脚步，为了不使他发现有些小心翼翼的，还小小地松了口气。躲什么呢，那就不去戳破好了，羽生结弦无声笑得眯起了眼。  
        他们共享了同一片清晨。  
        在多伦多，这一切在两个房间里，似乎又偷偷重演了。  
        金博洋下楼的时候，羽生结弦已经在楼下了，“ 天天，let's begin boyang and yuzuru's day.”  
金博洋在被羽生抱住腰的时候，还在想，啥时候开始在比赛之外就被动手动脚了？


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #ooc慎入  
> #小甜饼里可能会掺刀不保证he  
> #偏现实像私设漫天尽量拖回正轨大家有bug就当笑话看吧呜呜呜  
> #小透明处女作文笔差劲不知道是什么梗乱写一通时间线可能有一点点混乱对不起  
> #请不要上升真人！！!上升真人40度没空调零下20度没暖气！！

        多伦多的初夏清晨，街道上人影寥寥，薄雾甚至使周遭的景色略带仙气起来。金博洋倒是没什么闲心欣赏——他觉得自己还活在梦里。  
        既然是在梦里，迷弟见偶像的必备操作是什么？他转头瞧了眼羽生结弦，然后默默收回了自己脑子里戳一戳他脸蛋的念头。果然在梦里也是见牛怂呢。  
        说起怂，倒不是被羽生的大佬气场所震慑，毕竟从当年的偶像迷弟一直到能够并肩现在领奖台，个中滋味运动员之间都自己知晓，说是竞技体育，花滑的成就更多是靠自己的表现搏来的，因而花滑这么多选手多年来不止是对手，也像是战友，羽生结弦在金博洋眼里私下里小甜心和游戏宅的形象反而更多，只是一上冰就换了个人似的，A气全开。他在羽生结弦面前还是很注意形象，该皮呢时候一起皮，两个人单独的时候相对还是有些拘谨，像小心翼翼地想在恋人前表现最好的样子？  
        想什么呢？！金博洋甩甩自己的头。来多伦多前烫好的头毛蓬松地晃荡了几下。却未见羽生结弦的唇角早就溢满笑意。  
        两人都是多伦多的常客，日常的街道早就失去了原有的吸引力，可有两人并肩走的时候，肩膀偶尔的相碰与两人略带些急促紧张的呼吸和脚步声，仿佛什么又不一样了。明明还是冷冷清清的样子，每一块砖却都像平添了温度。那种感觉是异常奇异的，你的心平静不下来，被莫名的兴奋与拘谨笼罩着无法挣脱，可若真要去探究些什么，在你就要触及到的时候又溜走了。让我们原谅金博洋这后知后觉的感情迟钝，他正一门心思扑在花滑上，连自己冰场下一直以来撩遍七大洲五大洋的可爱都一直被认知为帅和霸气，就更别指望着他能往感情方面想了。  
“博洋”“yuzu”，两人同时开口，然后终于憋不住笑出声来。羽生结弦自然地捋了捋金博洋刚被甩乱的几撮头发，又在金博洋有些无所适从的时候刷地盖上他薄外套的帽子……他好像特别喜欢这么干，在金博洋伸手抓他的时候带着得逞的笑远远地跑开，穿梭在多伦多的街头巷尾，活像两个加起来不超过六岁的孩子。  
是前所未有的自由。  
你总是渴望有个港湾让你肆无忌惮释放自己的情绪，有张面孔在压抑的时候为你带来温暖，你可以不必在乎什么他人的眼光世俗的拘束，你们互相理解互相包容共担重量同享荣耀，和他在一起能够忘却所有的忧愁。于羽生结弦而言，金博洋是这样特殊的存在。在他坐上飞往多伦多的航班的时候，他终于想明白这一点，只是再往后，却不敢再想了。  
“抓住你了！”金博洋抓住他的手腕，略带急促地喘着气，带着由于兴奋而忘记转换成英语的东北大碴子味，呼出的气体窜到羽生结弦的颈部，让他微微有些发痒。  
“Boyang,近すぎる……”(太近了，机翻，有误见谅）  
“Pardon?”   
羽生结弦回过神，“Ah…,I mean,Boyang is soooooooo cute.”  
金博洋倒是瞬间炸了毛——“That’s not cute！”，他努力调动少有的英文词汇，最后嘟囔了一句，“我老帅了老霸气了！”  
长期身为公众人物的觉悟让两人的打闹在脚步声略密集后停了下来，用彼此了然目光对视一眼，同时转过身。金博洋看了羽生结弦如漫画中走出来的脸一眼，掏出了口袋里的口罩，却没想到碰到的不是手，而是羽生伸过来的脸。有谁受得了这一下子的美貌冲击呢？更何况这张脸的主人正用亮晶晶的眼神瞧着你，小声唤着你的名字“天天~”。金博洋认命地叹了口气，小心翼翼将口罩两端挂上，他刚平复的心跳似乎又开始加速，有个声音在说：“太近了。”

“天天？”  
“嗯？”  
“Can you teach me Chinese when we’re back?”  
“Sure.”  
想学你的语言，想了解你们的文化，想了解你的过去，想离你……更近一些，甚至想参与你的整个人生，即使我们都清楚，这也许仅仅是种奢望。  
羽生结弦。  
金博洋。  
至少这一刻，无论我们是否意识到，我们的心里，都已经有了对方的名字。  
那就不要去想未来。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #爬来填坑  
> #美好属于他们ooc属于我  
> #请不要上升真人  
> #我永远爱他们

他们最后回了酒店，这是金博洋暂时能想到的最安全的地方。  
往常大摇大摆走在中央大街上的金博洋这次倒是格外小心，他极其自然而又尽职尽责地承担了羽生结弦独自出现在多伦多的的安保任务——简单来说就是防止被发现。这样的体验对金博洋来说是紧张又兴奋的，说来不知是否该叹可悲，在中国，花滑始终是一项小众运动，无论是大众认知还是体系建设、训练保障，都远远不如日本达到的较为成熟的程度，圈子小，妖风倒也挺大，不过糟心的事儿哪都有，对于羽生结弦和金博洋而言，他们必须学会在繁杂的舆论中生存。  
金博洋抿着嘴唇，面容带着一种如临大敌般的严肃，紧绷着浑身的肌肉，左右小心翼翼地张望，一副随时准备逃跑的样子。羽生结弦看着忍俊不禁，这样子的天天像一只戒备着的仓鼠，软软的想上手。  
他确实也这么干了。  
虽然只是戳了戳脸。手感确实如奶奶粉妈妈粉们所想得一样好呢，他想。见金博洋转过头来，羽生结弦强按下心中的蠢蠢欲动，对他说，“Don’t be so nervous,that’s OK.”

羽生结弦安抚式激励式或是夸奖式的语气金博洋在赛场上听过太多次，关于赛场外的听起来倒是格外新鲜。  
两人同台竞技的第一场比赛，他还带着初出茅庐的少年锐利与终于与偶像同台的景仰忐忑，再一次在NHK的赛场上完美完成了最高难度的4lz3t与两套节目的六四配置，刷了PB，也让世人为之震惊。这次他倒是努力抑制住了COC赛后的欣喜若狂，“羽生可能看着，多不好意思。”青涩的，还是软乎乎的少年在颁奖仪式后满脑子都晕晕乎乎地，跟着羽生结弦绕场转，“Your jump is amazing”“天天加油”的声音溢满了他的脑海，这些句子从此有了羽生结弦的声音。  
这样的声音被一次又一次重复着。  
金博洋不知道羽生结弦到底从哪儿学的这句中文，还是他的小名，但已经无暇去思考这些，满是被偶像夸赞的不真实感与荣耀，他想和他并肩。  
刚开始的时候，金博洋对于羽生结弦不过是一位出众的后辈，带着青年组的四周跳风潮与总决赛冠军、世青赛亚军的荣光升入成年组，反反复复被日媒提起，“初代四周跳王者”——他们这样评价他。只是这个王者软乎乎的让人想揉，羽生结弦每次把这个称号往金博洋身上套的时候总是忍不住露出所谓“姨母笑”，就像见到颁奖后懵懵地跟到日媒拍照区躲在挡板下的的笑一样，虽然场下的羽生自己笑起来也是小甜心，但谁逃得过“世界之孙”的可爱攻击呢？除去场外这些，在赛场上，金博洋更是他看好的对手。

你们相信命运吗？  
冥冥中是有什么东西将他们把他们越拉越近。  
16年世锦赛晚宴后，羽生结弦和金博洋一起走了一段路，当时所有人都对着这位横空出世的世锦赛季军充满好奇，即使这次世锦赛18岁的小将在大赛的紧张氛围中难得出现了几次失误，他仍是炙手可热的新星，也为中国花滑男单摘得了首块奖牌。金博洋当晚私下里兴致并不算太高，羽生也是，竞技运动员追逐最高领奖台和完美的心存在于每个选手的灵魂中。  
语言确实是一条难以跨越的鸿沟，金博洋组织语言妄图开口的时候如是想。  
可爱确实是重大杀器，羽生结弦在被竞技的严肃与八重齿的反差迷晕了眼的时候如是想。  
所以他们最后还是只对彼此说了加油，用对方的语言。是奥运冠军花滑王者对看好的后辈对手的期许，也是如露锋芒有幸与偶像并肩的花滑新生力量最真挚的景仰与祝愿。  
15-16赛季；16-17赛季；17-18赛季。  
他们在各自的路上奔跑，直到现在——这个奥运后，羽生完成连霸，金博洋虽错失奖牌却也创造中国男单历史或经历最惨痛的世锦赛的这个赛季。  
关于压抑的部分，两人之间从来默不作声却也感同身受。

回到酒店房间已经快中午了，两人叫了room service，一份是金博洋口中“奇奇怪怪”的西餐，还有一份……是生鸡蛋盖饭。出于训练编舞的考虑，金博洋暂时要与他亲爱的海鲜泡面说再见了，但他还是郑重其事地带了一桶来，纯当做是慰藉。  
羽生结弦看着金博洋郑重地将海鲜泡面放到面前，带着悲痛又隐忍的情感看了一眼之后，咬牙切齿地吃下了面前的食物——他觉得应该用食物两字代称。羽生结弦默不作声地看了眼自己碗中窝在米中间撒了一些海苔碎黄澄澄的鸡蛋，用勺子拌了拌，舀了一勺送到金博洋的嘴边。金博洋看看黏糊糊的满满一勺，又看看羽生结弦漫画里走出来般的脸，认命的张开了嘴，就着羽生结弦的眉眼努力地咽了下去。  
实际上“秀色可餐”也是有限度的，黏糊糊的鸡蛋液混合着蛋腥味儿弥漫在金博洋的口腔，阻止了他准备为羽生结弦递过来的第二口生鸡蛋拌饭的念头并快速推回了羽生的嘴边，直到入了羽生口才后知后觉地意识到——这算间接亲吻吗？  
看着羽生结弦自如的表情，他还是没有问出口。  
其实羽生哪有表现出来的那么淡定，投喂完仓鼠并达成间接接吻成就的戏码这两天虽然在心理排了无数次，实际操作起来心里还是炸成烟花，为了掩饰内心的激动，他又迅速地塞了一口到嘴里，鼓鼓囊囊地倒像是两只仓鼠同食了。

很多想法一旦滋生便无法再被掩盖了。当你迫切地想要忽略一件事，它反而会在你脑海你越扎越深，金博洋此时就是这样的状态。  
被喂食生鸡蛋拌饭的小小悸动，在异国大街上打闹玩耍，看见羽生为他飞来多伦多的雀跃，与他每一次靠近时不由自主屏住的呼吸……  
或是再时间回溯到奥运会，回溯到赫尔辛基到波士顿……  
他和羽生结弦……  
是不是有什么不一样的呢？他对每个人都这样吗还是单单对自己？  
仿佛有个旋涡，抓着他越陷越深。他看了眼羽生结弦，决定还是先低头一如往常地吃完这顿饭。


End file.
